Angels
by Animeiz
Summary: When Rei first meets Nagisa, 'angelic' is all he can think. They're spellbound. But when he wants to keep Nagisa at a distance, everything seems to go wrong. Rei has Nagisa doubting himself, and his own past is keeping at bay what may be in the future. Can they work it out? Or will they let things get in the way of their love? A ReiGisa micro-chapter AU. Updated daily, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first micro chapter AU fic! I hope you enjoy it! (Just a note: This fic will change POV, so please be aware. And these are **_**micro chapters. **_**They are supposed to be short.) Sorry if it seems slow at the beginning... It'll get better!**

* * *

><p><em>Rei's POV<em>

Not many people love winter birthdays, but I do. I love seeing the expanses of beautiful, untouched snow. One place that always beautifully sparkles is the park. I go every year to see pristine fields of white, intact from pollution. This year is no different.

I'm turning 22 this year, and planning to celebrate with an old friend tonight. It's positively _dazzling _outside. A thick blanket of freshly fallen snow coats everything.

As I stroll leisurely through the powder, I can't help but take out my camera to take some shots to add to my photo album. When people look through my yearly photos, they almost always say the pictures look identical. But they're wrong. I can see all the beautiful, subtle differences in each photograph, from many different angles.

That's what I love about being a photographer. I can use all the theories and equations I want to calculate how the shoot the perfect photo, capturing the subject's beauty.

I scroll through the taken pictures, making sure they all look unblemished. _Wait. _There's a form lying on the ground in one of the photos. I wonder if he or she is okay… Looking for the form, I head toward the lump in the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rei's POV_

Mops of unruly blonde curls stick out of the snow, glistening with moisture. The person looks…nearly flawless. _Such beauty… _I snap a couple shots of the sight. Getting closer, I can see all the details on _his _face. Even though he is male, he does have girlish features. Long, slightly curled lashes, soft pink lips, a light dusting of red across his face…

He looks absolutely _angelic._


	3. Chapter 3

_Rei's POV_

His eyes flutter, and he shoots up like a rocket, blinding me with a flash of white. "Ahhhh…" I groan. _Fuck. _My glasses went flying, and now I'm blind. As I rummage heatedly in the area, throwing powder into the air, I hear muttering from the man behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Rei's POV_

"Uhh… Mister? Are you looking for these?" Squinting, I see him waving around a red object, presumably my glasses. "Yeah… sorry about that. Thanks for finding them."

I somehow manage to wipe them clean and put them on without poking my eye out. After I put them on, I realize the stranger is still staring with vivid magenta eyes, accusing me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rei's POV_

He has my camera in his hands. _Shit. _"Were you taking pictures of me?"

I watch him with wide eyes, feeling my cheeks heat up. "N-no! I wasn't… I didn't m-mean to…" I know he knows I'm lying, so I admit it. "I'm sorry mister…"


	6. Chapter 6

_Rei's POV_

"Just call me Nagisa." He sounds amused, and I can see it in his eyes.

Embarrassed further, I tell him, "I'll j-just erase the p-photos. N-no big deal…" I feel like an idiot. A flustered, stuttering imbecile.


	7. Chapter 7

_Rei's POV_

He grins, bright white teeth almost blinding in the glare from the snow. "No, you can keep the pictures, uh…"

"R-rei. Ryugazaki Rei."

"Can I call you Rei-chan?"

"Umm…"

"Really, it's no big deal, Rei-chan! These photos are amazing!" He beckons, as if he were to tell me something. "What's your secret to taking these beautiful photos?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Rei's POV_

My hands become clammy, and I wipe my hands before thinking of what to say. I swallow, hoping I don't sound like a fool. "Well… the photos are only as beautiful as the subject…"

"Aww! You're so sweet, Rei-chan! You're gorgeous too!"

_Me? Gorgeous? _This is the most awkward meeting in my life. I laugh nervously, running my hands through my hair. We silently sit there for a while, unsure of what to do next.

When the silence becomes unnerving, I sneak a glance at Nagisa, and catch him scribbling something on a paper. _It must be nothing. _I clear my throat, and he looks up at me, smiling.

"Well, if you're okay, I best be going… Nagisa-kun."


	9. Chapter 9

_Rei's POV_

"Oh sure! Here!" Nagisa hands me my camera. As I take it back, I hear a crinkle of paper. I look at him, confused as hell. _It must be what he was writing on._

He smiles slyly, suggestive. "Call me," he mouths. I'm stunned. _Who in their right mind gives a stranger their number? Only people who…_

With this revelation, I blush. _Nagisa… _"Um… Maybe I will." How I manage to say that without choking it out, I have no clue. _Too late now. _I stumble ungracefully getting up. I look back, my analytical mind turning gears. I'm unsure if I want to do it or not.


	10. Chapter 10

_Rei's POV_

"Tonight," I blurt. _I hope this isn't a mistake._

Nagisa's head snaps up. "Rei-chan?"

"Will you celebrate my birthday with me?" All the words rush out of my mouth, drowning my inner turmoil.


	11. Chapter 11

_Rei's POV_

He looks as if he's about to blow, basically bouncing. "Really Rei-chan?! I'd love to! When?"

The immediate transition in his attitude makes me take a step back. "Eight o'clock at the Italian restaurant across from the Hyatt."

Nagisa grins cheekily. "Well I better get ready! I need to dress up for that fancy place! Can I bring friends?!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Rei's POV_

I feel like I should say no, but I'm unwilling to extinguish that bubbling personality exuding from him. _It's not like I'm asking him on a date… _I shake the thought from my mind. "Um… sure?"

"YES! Thank you, Rei-chan!" I smile, pulling him onto his feet.


	13. Chapter 13

_Rei's POV_

"Bye, Nagi… _Umph._" He invades my space and embraces me tightly. Not knowing how to respond to his affection, I awkwardly hug him back, stroking his head as I rest my chin on top of him. _His hair is so soft… Wait. What the hell am I thinking?!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Rei's POV_

I stiffen at the thought, and he lets go of me, those magenta orbs staring at me with intense emotion, burning into my memory. I'm not sure what it is, exactly. Sadness? Elation? I can't tell.

It's as if we're forging a mental connection right now, his vibrant eyes reflecting my soul. _This is too weird. _"Well, I better get going," I start to say. Nagisa pouts and whines, looking at his feet. "So soon, Rei-chan?" I can hear the dejection in his voice.


	15. Chapter 15

_Rei's POV_

"Yeah," I say softly, his mood affecting me. I can't stand to see him this way.

"But, Nagisa-kun, I'll see you at eight."

"Yeah!" He gives me a megawatt smile, brightening again at the reminder. But I can still see the sadness in his eyes, the way he forces his smile. _What had I done wrong? _


	16. Chapter 16

_Rei's POV_

He kisses me hastily, startling me from my reverie, confusing me. Before I have the time to react, he runs off, lashes glittering, and kicking up snow in his wake, leaving messy tracks.


	17. Chapter 17

_Rei's POV_

For once, I don't care about how the snow is marked with trails. All I can think of is how my face burns where his soft lips touched my skin. I place my hand there, feeling the heat radiate from the area, probably looking like a lost idiot while staring at Nagisa's shrinking form.


	18. Chapter 18

_Rei's POV_

My lips form an "O," and I feel conflicted._ Why… What just happened? Is it right for me to feel this way? _I blank out, flashing back into my past. _No. _My resolve steels. _Not after last time… Never again._


	19. Chapter 19

_Nagisa's POV_

As I run off, my mood lightens. _Rei-chan… _I smile to myself, wiping my eyes as I think of all the possibilities. I can't believe it. _Can he really be the one?_ _Well, first impressions aren't everything,_ I remind myself. _I'll just have to see tonight. _

I pull out my cell phone to call my three friends for a meeting at a coffee shop. _Let's see what they think._


	20. Chapter 20

_Nagisa's POV_

Waiting for Rin, Haru, and Mako seems like an eternity. As I fidget left and right, my mind spins with all the memories. _Striking violet eyes, tousled navy locks… the surprise in his eyes…_

All the memories make me feel a rush of energy. I can't withhold it, bouncing around in my chair, earning strange looks from the people around me.


	21. Chapter 21

_Nagisa's POV_

When Haru, Mako, and Rin are finally gathered by the table, I burst.

"IT'S REI-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY!"

"Rei? Who's that?"

Rin looks annoyed, Mako is obviously confused, and Haru is stoic as ever.


	22. Chapter 22

_Nagisa's POV_

"Rei-chan is someone I met at the park! And he invited me to celebrate his birthday!"

"How come we never heard of him?"

I grin, watching their faces. "I actually met him today!"

"How does he know us then?"

"Well, I asked if I could bring you guys…"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Aw, c'mon Mako-chan! We can all have fun!"


	23. Chapter 23

_Nagisa's POV_

Haru stares at me. "Is there water?"

I grimace. "Sorry Haru, but it's at the restaurant across the Hyatt, and I don't think there'll be a pool, but we can go after!"

Haru looks away. "Fine."

Mako still looks unsure, while Rin just looks… irritable.

"How do you know if we can trust him? And we don't even have anything formal enough."


	24. Chapter 24

_Nagisa's POV_

"Well… about that, I was hoping that this could be a way to get to know him, and we could all buy some new clothes."

"But only if you pay," Rin states grumpily. I look to Mako. Being the only one who hadn't said anything, he agrees.

I clap, jumping up. "Well guys, we have no time to waste! Let's go buy some clothes!"


	25. Chapter 25

_Nagisa's POV_

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Rin grouches.

"Well, you did, so now we're all here!" I laugh gleefully. Shopping has never been this exciting, and it's a nice change.

I drag Rin through the aisles, plucking suits and pants from the racks and piling them on his arm, while he lugs the weight behind me.

Soon enough, we have a monstrous pile of different clothes to try on. I sort through them by size and color, knowing who would prefer what.


	26. Chapter 26

_Nagisa's POV_

"Rin-chan, I'm going to look for Mako-chan and Haru-chan," I smile cheekily. "Be right back! And you can go ahead and try those on," pointing to a pile of a majority of black and grey. As I bound away, I can imagine his face, and how he's regretting this trip. That just makes me smile more.


	27. Chapter 27

_Nagisa's POV_

I skip through the department store's many sections, looking for my two best friends. Not surprisingly, I find Mako accompanying Haru by the sportswear.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" I run up to them, grinning like a madman. "I found the perfect outfits for you to try on! Come on!" As I drag them by their arms, Haru looks forlornly at the swimwear.


	28. Chapter 28

_Nagisa's POV_

"Haru-chan, we can go swimsuit shopping later! We have to be done by five!"

He grunts in response, and I give them the bundles of clothes for them to try on. I push them towards the fitting room, grabbing my own apparel, following them.

I shut the door behind me, dumping everything onto the bench beside the mirror. _I have to find the perfect outfit._


	29. Chapter 29

_Nagisa's POV_

"Nagisa? Are you alright in there?"

"Just give me a minute, Mako-chan," The sound of his receding footsteps discourages me.

_I don't know what to do… I can't find the right outfit…_

I sigh loudly, tossing all the outfits over my shoulder to place them back on the rack.


	30. Chapter 30

_Nagisa's POV_

Hanging them one by one, I shuffle toward where Mako is waiting with the others with their chosen attire.

"Did you find anything?"

_"No,_"I say bitterly, "I can't find the perfect outfit. None of the suits or blazers look good. I need_ something _that'll impress Rei-chan."

I hang my head, crestfallen. "Any ideas?" Mako looks sympathetic, but I don't want to be pitied._ I don't need his pity._


	31. Chapter 31

_Nagisa's POV_

Rin's gaze sweeps over me, his eyes glinting. "Why not ask my sister? She should know how you could dress to impress."

I ponder for a moment at his suggestion. _Gou…she should know. _My spirits lift, and I know she can definitely help me.

"Now that's a great idea!"


	32. Chapter 32

_Nagisa's POV_

Rin calls up his sister, and she has a lot to say, and ask. I try not to reveal too much. _She's way too nosy for her own good._

"Rin tells me you met this Rei person today. He says you're obsessed with the guy. What does he look like?"

I cringe, feeling like I'm betraying Rei's secrets, talking about him like this.


	33. Chapter 33

_Nagisa's POV_

"Well," I hesitate. _Should I tell her? I haven't even told them yet._ I continue. "He's tall, and has these thick framed red glasses, and the…"

I'm interrupted by Gou's squealing.

"Just say it already! He's _cute, _isn't he! Is he the…"


	34. Chapter 34

_Nagisa's POV_

I glance around, and whisper into the phone, "I think so, but I haven't told them yet." I sigh dreamily. "When I first saw him, it was like something clicked inside of me. I'm not sure if he felt it, but I sure did."

"Awww… Nagisa…" After a moment of silence, she speaks up again. "If you really want to impress him, you have to go bold. Not bold colors, but in a bold fashion."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just a heads up, a brief hiatus for the next couple days... :/


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** I'm back! anyone miss me? No? Okay then... And to make up for the days I didn't post, this chapter'll be longer! :D

* * *

><p><em>Nagisa's POV<em>

I furrow my brows. "I don't understand."

She sighs dramatically. "Do I have to state everything so obviously?"

"Yes, Gou-chan."

"Nagisa! How many times have I told you to call me Kou?!"

I hum contentedly. "No way. You're still going to be Gou-chan. So what do you mean?"

"Hmph. What I mean is that if the normal suit and tie isn't working, you have to change your style."

"Huh? You want me to try something different? Like what?"

"Hmm…" I can hear Gou's thoughtful thinking. "A dress? I think you'd look good in a dress."

"A dress?! But I'm a guy!"

She replies haughtily. "Do you want my help or not? 'Cause if you don't, I have other things to be doing."

A moment of panic seizes me. "No, no, no! Of course I need your help!"

"Then try something different than the norm. Try on other types of clothing, starting with dresses, in colors that really stand out."

I nod as if Gou can see me. "Okay."

_"Hmm… Nagisa, why don't you try finding darker colors to contrast and don't forget to try on…"_


	36. Chapter 36

_Nagisa's POV_

It's a tedious process, shuffling through racks of dresses. I try on so many different garments. _T__hankfully I'm not a female, or I'd have to do this pretty often._The sheer amount of different styles and colors makes my head spin, but none of them seem to be…_right.__  
><em>


	37. Chapter 37

_Nagisa's POV_

"Gah," I'm feeling frustrated. "There's too many possibilities, too many options. I'll _never _find the perfect dress. I'm going to try something else. Skirts maybe."

I go to grab more items, when Rin stops me as I come out of the fitting rooms._  
><em>


	38. Chapter 38

_Nagisa's POV_

He shoves a pile into my arms. Looking over the heap, I start, "Wha…"

"We picked some things for you, because it's boring out there, waiting for you."

I give him a halfhearted smile. "Heh… Sorry Rin-chan."


	39. Chapter 39

_Nagisa's POV_

I lug the pile back into the cramped room, and start sorting, again. It takes me a good 15 minutes to figure out what might work, and what would go best with what.

As I try on the different combinations, I can see myself in a new way. I always disliked being recognized as 'girly,' but with these feminine clothes...

_I feel like I fit in. I hope Rei-chan thinks so too..._


	40. Chapter 40

_Nagisa's POV_

After a while, I finally find the perfect outfit. It's not very formal, but it'll pass. I just love how the loose black button up tucks into the contrasting white satin skirt with black roses. Especially with the dark maroon blazer from earlier, I look fabulous.

__Now I just have to find matching accessories and hope that Rei will approve…__


	41. Chapter 41

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

><p><em>Rei's POV<em>

"Hey…yeah. Can we cancel tonight? I have something- actually, someone celebrating…mmhm. I don't want to make it weird. Yeah okay, thanks. Uh… a new friend. And his friends. I don't think… Alright. Thanks for understanding. I'll find another date to reschedule, and I'll call back as soon as possible. See you soon, Sera."

I hang up, pocketing my cell phone. _Only one hour left._


	42. Chapter 42

_Rei's POV_

My mind is buzzing. _I wonder what his friends are like… Nagisa. _My breath hitches.

I shouldn't feel this way. _Nagisa-kun should and will only a friend._ Then why do I feel so breathless every time I think of him?


	43. Chapter 43

_Rei's POV_

_This has happened before, _I hastily remind myself. My head says no, but my heart says yes. This is troubling.

_That last time…_ _My last years of high school._


	44. Chapter 44

_Rei's POV_

I close my eyes. _The shuffling of papers… that expectant expression… warm air on my lips… the aghast face, broken… cracking against skin… the glistening trail… slamming, ringing, pounding… _

_My heart aches. _The disapproval.__


	45. Chapter 45

_Rei's POV_

It hurts. _This can't happen again._ I murmur to myself, repeatedly, each time louder, as if the volume of my voice can drown my tumultuous thoughts and emotions.

"He'll only be a friend. Nothing more."


	46. Chapter 46

_Rei's POV_

I think of the prominent memory. "It was a mistake and never will happen again. Never."

I can't go through that again. Not anymore. The rejection. The condemnation.


	47. Chapter 47

_Rei's POV_

_I have to shake it off._

My leaden steps reverberate on the laminate floor as I head to my room. Crossing the threshold, tonight's outfit is presented to me. A simple suit lies across my bed.


	48. Chapter 48

_Rei's POV_

I pull my shirt off. I don't understand why I'm even trying this hard to make tonight go the best I can. My past birthdays were always boring. Only my closest friends know that I even celebrate.

I can't even call what was supposed to go on tonight a celebration. It was more like a… reunion.


	49. Chapter 49

_Rei's POV_

A glance at the full length mirror next to my dark stained dresser, and I'm hypnotized. I can't help but stare at the few scars, crisscrossing across my torso.

_They're not beautiful._ I can't stand what they represent.


	50. Chapter 50

_Rei's POV_

I wonder if _that _didn't happen; this could all be different. I wouldn't feel broken, or have these ugly marks.

Too bad I can't change the past. _Then this wouldn't be as hard._


	51. Chapter 51

_Rei's POV_

Only one meeting. How can he affect me as such? It doesn't make sense. _Like last time._

My thoughts jumble as I recall _the pain._


	52. Chapter 52

_Rei's POV_

Why does Nagisa bring these thoughts back to mind? Why does he have this much influence on me? _And I don't even know him that well._

It's just not logical. _But Nagisa… He defies logic._

_Dammit. _I grab my suit, and put it on over the remains of history.


	53. Chapter 53

_Nagisa's POV_

"It's time, it's time, it's time!" I swoon in a singsong fashion. I twirl, my new skirt flying. "Time to meet Rei-chan, guys!"


	54. Chapter 54

_Nagisa's POV_

I look behind me at Makoto, Haruka, and Rin, all standing there awkwardly in formal clothes.

"Well? Let's go! Mako-chan!"

Said brunette startles, and looks at me, panicked.


	55. Chapter 55

_Nagisa's POV_

"You can drive," I say sweetly, tossing the keys at the giant. He fumbles with them before folding himself to fit the car's frame.


	56. Chapter 56

_Nagisa's POV_

"Shotgun." Haru climbs into the passenger seat.

"Aww, Haru-chan, I wanted to sit there!" But knowing him, he won't move.


	57. Chapter 57

_Nagisa's POV_

I turn to Rin. He mumbles something under his breath.

"You're stuck with me in the back then!"


	58. Chapter 58

_Nagisa's POV_

Piling into the car with Rin following, I find myself fidgeting as Mako drives away from the curb. My fingers scrabble at the seat buckle, my fingers slipping on the cold metal. To think only minutes before, I was thrilled to see Rei again.


	59. Chapter 59

_Nagisa's POV_

I'm hyper aware of all the things going on around me, from the way Haru angles himself at Mako to Rin's obnoxious grumbling.

I smile to myself, thinking of my friends around me. _They're so predictable. Rin-chan hasn't changed; he's still a grouch…usually. And Haru-chan is still trying to indirectly flirt with Mako-chan. Typical._


	60. Chapter 60

_Nagisa's POV_

I rest my head against the cool metal of the car door. My body goes lax, and I find myself thinking about Rei.

Soon I'll get to know more about Rei!_ Maybe his little habits, likes and disikes… Maybe we'll get closer in the process…_


	61. Chapter 61

_Nagisa's POV_

I sigh dreamily, giving a lazy smile.

"Nagisa? Nagisa?" Rin shakes me, startling me.

I blink a few times.


	62. Chapter 62

_Nagisa's POV_

"You're drooling."

The way that he says it so bluntly makes me so embarrassed. Looking around, I grab the nearest tissue to wipe my mouth.

I should really stop daydreaming._ Rei-chan…_


	63. Chapter 63

_Nagisa's POV_

He's just too beautiful. I can't stop thinking about him. _I hope we can be friends…_

No. _I want to be more than friends._


	64. Chapter 64

_Rei's POV_

I glance at my watch. _8:15… _

I peer out at the pitch black, waiting to see someone coming. _Still no one…_

Hopefully he didn't bail on me. Pursing my lips, I stand outside the restaurant, watching my breaths come out in misty puffs.


	65. Chapter 65

_Rei's POV_

Rooted to the sidewalk, I close my eyes, reminding myself of proper etiquette before Nagisa comes.

Minutes later, I hear tires squeal to a stop and a light sears into my eyes. Bright headlights are pointing right at me. I can hear a car door slam, and a force slams into me, arms wrapping around my body.


	66. Chapter 66

_Rei's POV_

"_OI! Come back here you little-"_

_And that must be his friends._

Nagisa chuckles into the fabric of my suit, saying "Sorry I'm late, Rei-chan."

I grin into his blond locks. "I should've guessed. But better late than never."


	67. Chapter 67

_Rei's POV_

Taking a step back, I survey his appearance.

"Wow, Nagisa-kun, you certainly look… different."

His face distorts into a hurt expression and I hurry to correct myself.

"Actually, different doesn't make the cut. What I mean to say is… _beautiful,_" I breathe, looking into his wine colored irises.


	68. Chapter 68

_Rei's POV_

It's true. His outfit is stunning. The simple color scheme of his attire is brilliant, especially with the red accent to make a better contrast.

Simple, yet elegant.

The words that come to mind: _Nagisa-kun is an exceptional cross dresser._

For some reason, I instinctively know that no one could've pulled it off like him.


	69. Chapter 69

_Rei's POV_

The glaring headlights shut off, and immediately, the sidewalk darkens considerably.

I can see the silhouettes of his _one…two…_three friends in the shadows, standing still as they watch us interact.


	70. Chapter 70

_Rei's POV_

"Well…" I start, "It's cold out, so we can do introductions after we've been seated okay?"

Nagisa grabs my chilled hand with his, and he leads us all to the door.

I, being the gentleman, hold the door for him and his friends. They pass me one by one.


	71. Chapter 71

_Rei's POV_

The red head glares at me, his pointed teeth glinting in the restaurant's yellow light._ Sharky looks like he didn't want to come._

The azure eyed person completely ignores me.

The tall brunette mutters a quick thank you as he passes. _At least he has some manners…_


	72. Chapter 72

_Rei's POV_

After being seated and drink orders placed, the silence continues. Nagisa sits next to me, marveling in the restaurant's pristine glow, and completely forgetting about introductions.

I uncomfortably clear my throat.


	73. Chapter 73

_Rei's POV_

"So… To start off, I am Ryugazaki Rei. As Nagisa-kun should've told you, it is my birthday today, so we are here to celebrate."

I look around at Nagisa's friends, expecting some sort of reaction.


	74. Chapter 74

_Rei's POV_

When my eyes meet with the raven haired man, he just looks away. The green eyed man sinks even lower into his chair. Sharky looks as if he's going to take someone's head off_._


	75. Chapter 75

_Rei's POV_

Looking back at Nagisa, sitting next to me and smiling sheepishly, says, "Sorry if they're uncomfortable around you, Rei-chan. They just have to get to know you and they'll open up! Especially Rin-chan!"

The red head sits up straighter at the mention of his name and gives Nagisa the stink eye.


	76. Chapter 76

_Rei's POV_

Covering my mouth, I barely manage to hold in a snort, gasping in silent laughter. _That wouldn't have been beautiful._

Nagisa peels my hands away from my mouth, grabbing ahold of my attention.

He points at each person in turn. "That's Haru-chan, Mako-chan, and Rin-chan."


	77. Chapter 77

_Rei's POV_

Finding Nagisa's introduction inadequate, they introduce themselves.

"Nanase Haruka. Don't add '-chan' to the end of my name."

"Tachibana Makoto. Pleased to meet you!"

"Rin."


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: **Happy Thanksgiving my lovely followers! To celebrate my thanks to y'all out there who keep me writing this fic, I give you a slightly longer chapter! (I know its not much, but enjoy anyways!)

* * *

><p><em>Rei's POV<em>

Nagisa pipes in with "You know why I brought these guys? Other than the fact that they're my friends, of course."

I cock my head a little towards the right. "No, why?"

He says in a flamboyant attitude, "Because all of our names are girls' names!"

I stare blankly at him, processing what he said.

"What?! That's the only reason you invited them?! Don't make fun of us!"

I cross my arms over my chest, giving Nagisa the stare.

He puts his hands up. "What? It's only true!"

"Yeah, sure."

With that, I pick up the menu, to confused about Nagisa's logic. Within the couple minutes of silence, our waiter comes back and we order our dishes.


	79. Chapter 79

_Rei's POV_

After doing so, we sit there waiting and make small talk. It's uncomfortable, not knowing anyone of them personally.

This is why I usually don't invite strangers to these things…but I wasn't thinking rationally.


	80. Chapter 80

_Rei's POV_

I examine their behaviors.

Haruka and Makoto… seem to be flirting. Or at least, Haruka is…

Rin… He's using that face of his to give me a judging look. I guess he just wants what's best for Nagisa.


	81. Chapter 81

_Rei's POV_

Speaking of Nagisa… I find him chattering away, when no one seems to listening to him anyway. I lean in close.

"Nagisa…" I whisper breathily.


	82. Chapter 82

_Rei's POV_

He jolts, smashing into my face and knocking off my glasses with a loud splintering sound.

"Shit," I say instinctively, rubbing the bridge of my nose, which is probably bright red from the impact.


	83. Chapter 83

_Nagisa's POV_

"Sorry, Rei-chan! I didn't mean it! Poor Rei-chan! I'm so sorry!"

I find myself repeating these words to him over and over as he recovers.

"Are you okay?"


	84. Chapter 84

_Nagisa's POV_

I can sense eyes on us, making my hair stand on end.

_Dammit. We're making a scene._

He says in a nasal voice, "Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"

"Great! Oh Rei-chan, I'm so sorry about your glasses!"


	85. Chapter 85

_Nagisa's POV_

He looks at me, solemn. "Where?"

I bend down, searching. My hands brush against the carpeted floor around his chair, but I can't seem to find it. Rei squats down next to me to help.

Our hands creep under the tablecloth, waiting to come across his glasses.

I guess we must have found it at the same time, because when I reach for it, his fingers brush against mine, sending an electrical current through my body, and my face heats.


	86. Chapter 86

_Nagisa's POV_

I let him grab the item before I look up again, hoping my blush just says to him that I'm embarrassed for the whole scene we caused.

When I finally look at his face, I see it through cracked glass. _Aw shit. I broke the lens._ My face twists as I immediately feel guiltier.


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N:** Hello my lovely followers! I'm sooo sorry for the somewhat sporadic updates, but with school an' all, it's hard to find the time to write. But anyways, other than my apology, I wanted to let you guys know I'll be on a hiatus for a trip deep in the mountains. _So very mysterious... _And without further ado, the micro-chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Nagisa's POV<em>

I twiddle my thumbs, trying to make light of the situation. "Heh… I must have a hard head!"

He makes a strained laughing sound. One corner of his mouth lifts. "Yeah. You must have a hard head."

He examines the shattered lens, sighing. "I guess I have to use my spare," he says while pocketing the ruins.

"Yeah, I guess…" _And it's his birthday too. I feel so bad!_

_I know what'll cheer him up!_


End file.
